


Defective Gems (And a fuckton of Rubies)

by cap_n_port



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gemsonas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 08:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10433625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cap_n_port/pseuds/cap_n_port
Summary: A wacky adventure involving a bunch of gems on a hand ship.





	

“Crazy Lace, am I correct in assuming you come with direct orders from the Diamonds?”

“Yes, Yellow. Could you and Moss come over here please?”

“Of course, Crazy Lace.”

“The Diamonds have told me that we are to put defective gems on a ship, to send them to these coordinates, to their doom.”

\---

The rubies were waiting in the ship.

“They’re sending four more gems with us?” asked 3XB, whose gem was on her forehead.

“Yeah!” said 3XA, who had her gem on her back.

"Two Quartzes, a Red Corundum-”

“A Red Corundum? Don’t you mean a Ruby?” asked 3XB.

“Well, she was described as a Red Sapphire, but since there are no Red Sapphires, I assume she is just a Corundum. Anyways, there will also be an Agate-” 3XB gasped.

“An Agate? Oh no!”

“We’re Rubies.” said 3XJ, with a slight lisp because her gem was on her tongue. “We can pretend to be dumb.”

\---

Suddenly, the door to the ship opened. In walked a yellow gem, with her gem on her cheek. She seemed too small to be a Quartz or an Agate, but was definitely not a Corundum. She spotted the Rubies and ran over to them.

“Heya!” she said, quite loudly. “I’m Citrine, but y’all can call me Triney!”

“They sent us with an overcooked Citrine. Of course.” said 3XL. She rubbed her gem, which was on her nose. “The other Quartz is probably just as defective.”

“What’re all of you called?”

"I’m 3XL, and these are 3XA, 3XB, and 3XJ.” she said, pointing to the other Rubies, who crowded around Triney, excited to have a Quartz treating them like an equal.

\---

The door opened again and a Blue Lace Agate with her gem on her hand walked in. As soon as she saw Triney she broke into a smile and raced towards her. The Rubies scattered, terrified, but the Agate didn’t harm them. Instead she picked up Triney in a huge hug.

“Triney!” the Agate yelled. “I thought you’d be shattered when all the gems I managed were transferred!” Triney laughed.

“Don’t worry, Bluey, I was only cracked to the edge of shattering and h- I mean, I’m fine!” Bluey stared at Triney.

“What happened?”

“I’ll tell you when the ship takes off, buddy.”

“But then I won’t know who to shatter.”

“Bluey, I’m fine.”

“If you say so, Triney.”

\---

The door burst open and in ran a rather big gem, chased by two Agates. The gem burst inside and slammed the door shut, quickly unfusing into two strange gems. One was an Amethyst, only green. Her gem was on her shoulder. The other was a Ruby, with one eye, a Sapphire’s gem cut, and her gem on her chest.

“Was that… a multi-gem fusion?” Triney asked. The gems stared at her, before the Ruby spoke up.

“That was Ruby Aura Quartz. I’m 3XP, and this is my girlfriend Green.”

“Girlfriend?” asked Bluey.

“Are you the Corundum?” asked a Ruby, but no-one was sure which one had said it, except it wasn’t 3XP.

“I’m a Ruby,” 3XP snapped.

“Are we going to take off soon?” Green asked. 3XL rushed to the control panel, punched in the controls, and hit Autopilot.

“We should be set to go, miss!”

“I can’t believe they let Rubies have a hand ship.” remarked Bluey. “I can’t believe Rubies are smart enough to pilot it.”

3XP punched her in the knee.


End file.
